Assassin
by numberthirtynine
Summary: Clary is a part of a group of well known assassins called The Shadowhunters. Their job is to rid the world of evil, and Valentine is a perfect example of it. The mission was supposed to be simple: find Valentine and kill him, but when Clary meets a certain blonde with enticing gold eyes, everything gets a hell of a lot more difficult.
1. Pilot

**IN NEED OF BATA***READ BELOW IT'S IMPORTANT  
**

 **A/N - Hey guys, I reallt hope that you enjoy (what is hopefully) the first of many chapters of this story.  
** **If you would like for me to continue this story, please, please, PLEASE leave a review, or favorite and follow this story! It would mean a lot to me!  
** **This is pretty much the pilot to this story, so whether or not I continue it is completely up to you guys. ALSO, I LOOOOVEEE to hear from you guys, so please, feel free to PM me, even if it's just to talk or something.**

* * *

"What you got, Simon?" Clary asked the seventeen year old boy who was currently typing something into the computer that sat in front of him. When Simon didn't respond to her question, she rolled her eyes. It wasn't unusual for Simon to get so caught up with the task at hand that he blocked out all of his surroundings, even though it was best to always be aware when you operated in their line of work. She let out an annoyed sigh and walked across the room so that she was standing directly behind her life long best friend, and looked over his shoulder to see what was sucking in his attention. Her hand covered her mouth in order to silence her giggles when she saw that rather than being focused on work, Simon was playing World of Warcraft. Clary rolled her eyes once again and with one swift motion she ripped the glasses off of the boy's face. The high pitched squeal that came out of his mouth was both surprising and hilarious, and this time not even a hand over her mouth could contain Clary's laughter.

"Hey," Simon said in an embarrassed tone, running a hand through his brown hair, "What the hell was that for?"

Clary was finally able to stop laughing, and was now attempting to catch her breath. "You should really start paying more attention to you surroundings, Si."

The glare that Simon gave her caused Clary to burst into yet another round of laughter. It took her another minute or two to calm back down, but when she did, she remembered why she came into his room in the first place.

"Did you dig up any new information on that Valentine guy?" Clary asked him once again now that she knew he was paying attention. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she saw a familiar spark in her best friends eyes, the same one that he always got when he knew something important. A large smile spread over Clary's face.

"Tell me everything."

~oOo~

"So let me get this straight, Valentine was born and raised in Texas, which is where he established some sketchy ass pharmaceutical drug company, and then three years after forming his business it was discovered that he was some big scary drug lord and was smuggling illegal drugs across the border to Mexico, which landed him in prison. Then after only two weeks, the bastard somehow managed to break out, and make his way up to New York and then... nothing?" Clary went over everything that Simon told her as she walked in circles around the small living-turned-meeting room. Before Simon told her anything, Clary decided it would be best to gather up the whole team for a meeting. The five of them had always been able to operate better with their heads together, and she couldn't remember the last time they came up with a decision separately.

Although Clary was the only girl on the team, she was perfectly content spending almost every day with the goofballs. The team consisted of Clary, her best friend Simon Lewis, her brother Jonathan, their cousin Sebastian Verlac, and Sebastian's best friend Jordan Kyle. The team was everything Clary could wish for and more. When they decided to come together and do what they did, she never expected to form such close relationships with the others. But after just about five years of working together, she could easily say that she would kill, or be killed for any one of them, and she knew that they would do the same for her.

"So what, did he die or something?" Jordan asked through a mouthful of what looked like Cheetos, his curly brown hair falling over his pale green eyes.

Simon responded by shaking his head while shrugging his scrawny shoulders. "That's the thing, nobody really knows what happened to the guy, just that he somehow got out of prison, and that the last place he was was in New York."

"I bet you guys each 1% of the reward that he's still in New York," Jonathan said, "I mean come on, the most unpredictable thing to do in his situation would be to stay in the last known place he was in."

The way that their 'business' worked was somewhat against the law. The five of them pretty much worked like a group of trained assassins, although the only person that liked that term was Sebastian. What usually happened was that a wealthy dude would come in contact with the team, and offer them some large amount of money to get a certain job done. The team was very selective about what jobs they accepted, and only carried out the ones that they felt were justified, especially since most of the jobs were to kill someone and the idea of killing innocent people didn't exactly sit well with Clary and the others.

This was one of the biggest jobs that the team had agreed to accept, and the reward for carrying it out was huge, like a million dollars huge, which made the missions ten times more serious to the group. It was also one of the most dangerous jobs that the team had accepted, and the likelihood of someone getting hurt, or worse, dying, was much higher than usual. Even with all the risks, the decision to take the case was unanimous.

"You really need to stop throwing your money away, Jon," Clary told her brother for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past year.

Jonathan simply rolled his eyes at his sister, "Whatever, pumpkin."

Clary was about to leap across the room to slap the dumb smirk off of her brothers face, but she stopped when she heard Simon gasp.

"What?" The four others said at the same time.

Simon looked up and met Clary's eyes, and she saw the spark.

"He has a 17 year old son."

* * *

 **Just letting you guys know that there will be a hell of a lot more action and ton of Clace romance (yummy yummy) very soon if you guys think I should continue this story.**

 **Leave a review saying what you think/want to happen next ;)**

 **IN NEED OF BATA**


	2. Sneak Peek

"This," Clary said, motioning between their two bodies, "Can't happen. It won't happen, okay?" The golden eyed boy in front of her opened his mouth slightly to say something, but she cut him off before he had the chance.

"You deserve a normal life, Jace, and you and I both know that I can't give that to you," Clary's words came out as a whisper, and a single tear slid down her cheek. She heard Jace take in a sharp breath, and before she knew it he was cupping her face with his two hands.

"Maybe I don't want a normal life," was the last thing she heard before Jace's lips came crashing down on her own. Clary knew that kissing him was wrong, but the moment he pressed his soft lips against her's every doubt was erased from her mind. So instead of pushing him away, she began to kiss him back. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony, each person _hungry_ for the other. The kiss was unlike any other. It was full of desperation and passion, and it was amazing.

Jace was the one who ended up breaking the kiss, and Clary hated the way that her heart was beating violently in her chest. He lowered his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. His hands were still cupping her face, and Clary realized that during the kiss her arms moved at their own accord, and rapped themselves around his neck.

Feeling his lips brush against hers was making Clary go insane. She never wanted anything more than to completely close the space between them for yet another kiss, but she didn't. Instead she simply stared into his eyes, replaying the last five minutes in her head over and over again, and by the way his eyes sparkled as he stared into her own, told Clary that he was doing the same. It was then that Jace broke the silence that filled the dimly lit room.

"Maybe I just want you."

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little sneak peek of what's to come...**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey, guys! Super sorry if you were hoping that I finally updated this story and were disappointed to see a dumb authors note - I just needed to make an announcement.**

 **So as much as I love fanfiction, I've decided that it's time I branch out in order to further embrace my creativity. I have begun to publish ORIGINAL STORIES on wattpad and I'm so, so excited. These are the first stories that are 100% me and I am very happy that I am able to share this part of me with the world.**

 **If you want to check out the story I currently have published, the information is listed below!**

Wattpad Username - sydney_ps

Story - Downpour

Meet Roman Hernandez; one of the best agents the FBI has ever seen. Meet Storm; the girl at the top of the America's most wanted list. He's smart, cunning, and a stubborn pain in the ass that doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. She's dangerous, powerful, and perhaps the most beautiful thing Roman has ever laid eyes on. Will the unlikely pair be able to put their differences aside and accept their feelings for one another?

~ He was good, she was bad, and their love was incredible. ~

Storm - a name you could hardly go five minutes without hearing. Some saw her as a criminal, other a rightful vigilante, but one thing that everyone could agree on was that the abilities she possessed were hardly human.

Roman Hernandez was the best agent ever seen by the FBI. His aim was perfection, his reflexes were insane - his life was perfect. That is until he came across a clip of the infamous Storm doing what she was best at - being bad. Not even his years of training could prepare him for what happens when they finally meet.

 **Please check out this story! I am very excited to finally be writing a story that's completely a product of my imagination! If you have a wattpad account feel free to follow me and shoot me a PM so we can talk :). I won't be using fanfiction to publish my work anymore so you won't be able to reach me on here from now on :(**


End file.
